Mobster or Monster?
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a request for MasumotoMika, a DarkItalyXReader. I hope it doesn't suck for a Drk Italy, but I did it to the best of my ability so I hope it reaches your expectations. :D Enjoy! I love reviews.


Feliciano closed his lighter with the flick of his wrist and pulled his fedora down lower on his face; he let out a long plume of smoke and straightened his pinstriped suit. "Come on _, our work here is done." You nodded and stepped away from the pool of blood that was spilling towards you.

"Poor bastard." You whispered to yourself.

You walked alongside Feli and wrapped your arm around his own. He pulled his arm away, "Not now my pet, I'm dirty."

You pouted, "Then I will cleanse you."

Feli looked down at you with an arrogant glance, "You are still a little babe, no matter how many times you see me murder man after man. You still have yet to open your eyes, when will you grow up!"

You stood strong with a scowl, "I think it's you who needs to open your eyes Feliciano, because if your eyes were open right now you'd understand."

Feli slammed you against a brick wall with his hand gripping your neck, "Such fire needs to be tamed. What man would take you like this? They want a housewife not a brat who can't accept her elders as her superiors." He growled.

You tried to not whimper in fear, but a single tear escaped from your eyes, "F-Feli…you're hurting me."

Feli sneered with distaste, and let you go, "Come on…Let's get you home. You're father will tan my hide if I don't get you back before midnight."

You nodded and he took you home, you turned to him and with tears in your eyes, "Why are you always so mean to me?"

Feli looked away, and left without a single word.

The following evening you were out with him again, Feli was taking you home when you said, "Why do you take me with you, if you hate me so much?"

Feli growled and slapped you across the face, "You were wrong! My eyes have always been opened! I know how deeply you love me! But I'm a monster! I can never be the man you want me to be!"

You slapped him back, "I love you for who you are! I may not love the actions but I love _you! _But I know you want a girl who can be submissive and will submit to you! So I know I can never be the one who will win your heart, Feliciano!"

Feli and you glared at each other, Feliciano grabbed you and tossed you into his car and drove off to his house. "What are you doing!"

"Showing you just how much I love you!" He snapped angrily and threw you over his shoulder, you gave an involuntary yelp and you were unsure whether to be excited that he loved you, or to be terrified by his harsh actions.

Feli took you too his room and threw you on the bed and tore off your dress, and he hissed, "I didn't like that dress on you anyways." He took off your underclothes and threw off his shirt and attacked your mouth, claiming it as if your lips belonged to him.

"Feli!" You moaned with fearful delight.

He then moved onto your neck, grazing his teeth across the tender skin sending goose-bumps shooting across your skin, you shivered at the coolness as Feliciano lifted his body off yours. He looked down at you with a dark smirk, "I will tame your fire dear one, and even if it's the last thing I do."

You panted heavily as his dark seducing words allured you; your feelings for him were growing more now. Feli took off the rest of his clothes and spread your legs before him and grasped you thighs with a bruising grip, and smiled viciously and then invaded your mouth.

You realized with a sharp squeal of pain, that his deep and passionate kiss was to compensate and to distract me from the pain of his length sliding into your vital regions. "Feli!" You moaned into his mouth.

"Shut up, _, just shut up and think of me." Feli growled lightly, his voice was lustful yet there was just the barest hint of love. He pumped hard and fast into you, your screams were like a drug to him, and he was addicted. Feliciano had to have more of you; he wanted to suck every last noise from you.

You mewled with pleasure and as he slammed into you, he hit your Eden and you screamed, "FELICIANO!"

"_!" He yelled as he climaxed into you.

He collapsed beside you and pulled you close, and whispered with a softness that you had never heard from him, "I may not have tamed your fire, but you've tamed mine…don't change a single thing about you _, I love you just as you are."

You smiled at him and kissed him gently, "And I love you, you've never been a monster in my eyes."

He kissed you again and you fell asleep in his arms as he stroked your hair, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. The following day, he asked your father, the godfather, to take your hand in marriage.


End file.
